


Cursed Moon

by Fire_Angel_Rose



Series: Cursed Moon [1]
Category: BlazBlue, Date A Live, Dragon Quest XI, Kingdom Hearts, Kirby (Video Games), Persona 5, 新妹魔王の契約者 | Shinmai Maou No Testament | The Testament of Sister New Devil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Gore, Horror, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Angel_Rose/pseuds/Fire_Angel_Rose
Summary: "Sis... I'm very excited about our new journey. I hope we get to meet some nice people!"~Carl Clover.A young boy named Carl Clover is a Vigilante who has brought many criminals to justice and likes to travel along with his Nox Nyctores, Deus Machina: Nirvana, who happens to be his older sister, Ada Clover. They set off on a new journey, unaware of what danger lies ahead.---------------------Inspired by:Super Smash Bros.Project X ZoneSuper Mario Bros. GTSmash King(Mario) The Music BoxSuper Mario Bros. ZPPGDAll characters belong to their respective owners.WARNING: This story contains strong language, graphic violence depictions, sexual themes, horror,dark humor, and other mature themes.
Relationships: Carl Clover/Yoshino Himekawa, Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cursed Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cursed Moon

A young boy named Carl Clover is a Vigilante who has brought many criminals to justice and likes to travel along with his Nox Nyctores, Deus Machina: Nirvana, who happens to be his sister, Ada Clover.

Carl and Nirvana/Ada are in the middle of a forest, and Carl began to wonder something.

"Hey, sis... what do you think Bang-Sensei meant by staying out of trouble?" Carl asked his sister Ada. as he remembers what his master, Bang Shishigami-- Vigilante of Justice --told him about staying out of trouble. "'Try not to run into random strangers, nor get captured. And don't forget to make some new friends.'... That's what he told me..."

As he remembered everything that Bang had told him, Carl looked up at Nirvana/Ada and smiled at her.

"Sis... I'm very excited about our new journey. I hope we get to meet some nice people!" Carl said as he is thrilled with excitement, wanting to go on a new journey.

"Alright. Let's go, sis."

And with that, Carl and Nirvana/Ada set off to a new journey that awaits them.

"Just a few more steps ahead, sis. we're almost there. let's hurry!" Carl said with determination.

As both Carl and Ada left the forest, they found themselves in the place with Cherry blossom trees (Sakura).

"Hmm? that's strange... never thought that we would enter a place like this" said Carl. he has never seen a place like this before. "Wow... the cherry blossom trees are very beautiful, aren't they, sis?"

Suddenly, Carl spots a girl with blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a spring dress and a straw hat. she appears to have a hand puppet of a rabbit with an eyepatch as well.

"Huh? who's that girl...?" Carl asked himself in his thoughts. he is unfamiliar to meet such a mysterious being such as her. "Maybe I should ask her to join us?"

"Uh, excuse me, miss." Carl said as he walked up to the girl. The girl turned to look at Carl with curiosity.

"Are you going in the same direction as I am?" Carl asked the girl, hoping to communicate with her. "If you'd like, I'll gladly accompany you."

The girl's eyes lit up as Carl said that he'll accompany her.

"Does that sound good?" Carl asked and the girl smiled and nodded her head 'yes'. "All right! let's go!"

Carl and Ada continued their journey with the girl on board.


End file.
